


Ripening of the Apples

by OfficialBriarR



Category: Killing Stalking, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBriarR/pseuds/OfficialBriarR
Summary: One high school party with a significant amount of alcohol is all is took for social outcast Bum to hookup with the popular Sangwoo.





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Sangwoo's parents and Jieun are still alive. Also, Bum is the same age as Sangwoo; they're both teenagers.

All of the popular students are either attractive, an athlete, or an alpha. Sangwoo is an alpha and, of course, he's also attractive. He's often seen being accompanied by Jieun, the big-breasted cheerleader, who's always clinging to Sangwoo's arm or pecking his cheek, and Dongyu, the "big-boned" football player, who's Jieun's personal guard dog. These three made a pack with Sangwoo as their leader. 

\--

Bum remembered every second of that shameless Friday night. The red solo cups lying everywhere, filled with booze. The blaring techno music, the homemade disco ball hanging from the ceiling fan, a light machine projecting multi-colored circles on the wall, the hundreds of glow sticks either being worn or waved in the air, and the dozens of lava lamps spread throughout the house. Partiers were laughing, dancing, drinking, kissing, fucking. He remembered every inch of Sangwoo's muscle-ripped body soaked with sweat. Their synchronized pants of exhaustion, scented with the faint aroma of alcohol. Each vigorous thrust penetrating deep within him, his saliva dribbling from his gaping mouth as he moaned. And the luscious taste of their slobbery kisses.

The following Monday, Sangwoo didn't approach Bum, didn't even acknowledge him. First came denial, then panic, and then finally the realization. That night was just that night. Nothing more than "another party". 

\--

"Did you hear..."  
"No way...with who?"  
"No one knows..."  
The fixated eyes, the hissed whispers, all surrounded Bum in a manner that failed miserably at being covert. The rumors spread like wildfire, from one student to another. As they developed, the details only grew worse, bouncing from prostitution to suppressants.


	2. Wilted

Bum shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the eyes of his peers dissecting him. He felt as if each and every one of his sins had been read aloud, and he was about to be damned to Hell. His class attentively watched him, like a crowd anxiously awaiting the public execution of a criminal.   
I guess everyone knows. So much for student confidentiality.   
A drop, a few rolls, and a bump. Bum looked under his desk, a dull, yellow no. 2 pencil lie at his feet. Without thinking, he reached down and picked it up. Bum looked to his right, the girl sitting next to him had pencil shavings on her desk.   
Ah, her pencil was dulled when it hit the floor.  
He reached his hand over to her desk, and just as he was about to set the pencil down...  
“No, no, you can keep it.” She said, holding her breath as she smiled, acting as if Bum had a contagious disease.  
Oh, that’s why she only had pencil shavings on her desk. She hid the sharpener hoping I wouldn’t know it was her pencil. Guess she didn’t have enough time to discard the shavings.   
Before Bum could reply, the teacher rushed into the room.  
“I apologize, class, the printer ran out of ink. Oh, and Yoon Bum, the school counselor needs to see you in her office.” 

White clouds were painted on the walls, with a light blue background. The glass vase on her desk contained a wilted bouquet of flowers and a card that read “Happy Anniversary”. Bum twiddled his thumbs.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Yoon Bum.” She said as she entered.  
As she walked by, her perfume scented the air, and her charm bracelets jingled.  
“W-why are you wearing two charm bracelets?”   
What Bum meant to say was “Why are you wearing two charm bracelets on the same hand?” He was just trying to make conversation. She gently touched the charm bracelets, her face quickly saddened.  
“My daughter went missing. One of the charm bracelets belongs to her.”   
Bum felt like smashing the vase against her desk and killing himself with a glass shard to the heart.   
“Anyway,” she chirped. “We’re here for you, not for me.”  
She sat down at her desk, sitting directly across from Bum. Her fingers laced together on top of her desk, she licked the front of her teeth under her sealed lips.   
“How do you feel about parenthood?” A smile crept upon her face.  
“P-parenthood? I...I don't know.”   
“Do you think it's easy? Cause it's not. It's stressful and steals away your youth.” Her smile faded and her nails dug into her skin.   
“Um…”   
“I know you're pregnant, Bum. Hell, the whole school does. You're going to have to start making some big kid decisions, okay? You're still young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Nobody will judge you for terminating this pregnancy. Listen, I'm not supposed to do this, but here take this.” She dug around in her purse, then handed Bum a package of blue pills. “They're abortion pills.”  
Bum examined the reflective silver covering. When he flipped it over, he realized three pills had already been popped out.   
“Well, I'm glad that's over. I hating having those conversations. You can return to class. And remember, Bum, it's not just your life that will be ruined.” She winked.


	3. Aid

The hallways were empty and silent, free of students. Bum loved this atmosphere, though the lights could be dimmer. He didn't have to worry about how he looked, or how others looked at him.  
I’ll just go to the infirmary. I don't feel like being crucified.  
Bum wasn't the only omega at school, but he was the only pregnant one. He was used to the stares and the gossip. His ghoulish appearance and status as an omega were always easy targets for ridicule. However, he wasn't completely alone. Yang Seungbae, the four-eyed nerd with a reputation for being a snitch. Freshman year, he and Bum were in the golf club together, the only two members. But Yang Seungbae quit for some reason and Bum was quick to follow. They developed a mutual respect for one another, seeing as they're both outcasts. Yang Seungbae often helped Bum with studying, even walking him home after. He's the only person Bum would ever consider a friend. 

The infirmary belonged in an asylum, flickering lights and old hospital beds greeted Bum. The nurse, a plump woman with greasy hair, and dark red lipstick on, arose from her chair, which squeaked as her weight lifted. She was wearing the nurse uniform like a risqué Halloween costume. Her bulging breasts, completely visible as she'd pretend to drop something and bend over, which happened more than once. As bad as the front was, the back was even worse. Apparently, she couldn't reach, or just forgot, the back of her thighs while shaving. Her hiked up skirt provided a full view of the sight.  
“Can I help you, darling?” She purred seductively in a high-pitched voice.  
Bum sighed to himself.  
“I...I need a bed. I'm not feeling well.”  
“Oh, dear, we can't have that! Don't you worry, I’ll take goood care of you.”  
Bum gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a serious story, I promise.


	4. Carousel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to get this story back on track. *awkward wink*

Despite Bum’s refusal, the nurse tucked him in bed. Her breasts poked into Bum’s bony shoulder, he could feel her hardened nipple sink within her breast. What did this woman want? Bum shuddered as the thought of being raped by such a creature crossed his mind. The nurse momentarily walked away from Bum, and came back carrying a plastic, dark blue tray with a small glass bowl of green jello at the center. After setting the tray on the table next to Bum, she whisked a plastic spoon out of her front pocket. Instead of acting normally and placing the spoon on the tray, she raised the spoon to her mouth. Her tongue engulfed the spoon, covering it with a thick layer of saliva, which shined its surface. During her performance, carousel slide photographs of a child licking an ice cream cone projected inside of Bum’s head. Click...click...click. 

The nurse stabbed the spoon into the jello, finally finished with her bizarre demonstration. She slowly walked away, swaying her hips side to side. The curtain screeched as she quickly pulled it, enclosing Bum by himself. Bum rested his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

Deep male groaning and suction noises disturbed Bum’s slumber. That nurse...was she...to another student? Bum raised himself, then carefully lowered his feet to the floor. When he stood up, he slid across the floor on his socks and peeled the curtain back. The curtain of the bed next to his was closed, only cleats and hot pink high heels were visible at the bottom. From the position of the shoes, it was clear; someone was sitting on the bed, while another person was crouched down blowing them.  
The nurses shoes were white…Bum thought. So who--  
“Mm...Jieun…” The male’s voice hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A carousel projector makes a clicking noise while it's being used to project a slideshow. Look it up for more information.


	5. Charades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we have a moment of silence for chapter 35 of KS? I...I'm conflicted.

A shiny pair of hot pink high heels, the outline of a heart sharpied on the left one, definitely belong to Jieun. She wears them with her school uniform, which isn’t allowed but the faculty can’t say anything with their gobs being stuffed full of money. Jieun always wears her school uniform in a sexually provocative way. She purposely leaves the top buttons of her shirt undone to show off her cleavage and lacey bra. She uses the excuse that her breasts are too big, so she can’t button it all the way to the top. Which, looking at Jieun, is  _ very _ believable. 

 

The two started to whisper. 

“Hey, Jieun, you sure we won’t get caught?” 

“...Of course, we won’t get caught, idiot. If you pay the nurse a decent price, she’ll let you use a bed.”

“Heh, it’s like renting a room at a cheap hotel.”

Jieun squeaked a giggle. “Just don’t order room service, she drugs the food with an aphrodisiac.” 

Bum looked back in horror at the jello and thanked himself for not having had an appetite. 

“Did you hear about that omega whore?”

Bum listened, subconsciously gripping onto the curtain as he leaned in. He inched forward with his ear against the curtain, trying to translate their hisses, which had become a specialty of his. 

“I think hisss name...wasss...Yoo—”

The curtain was yanked from his hands in a sharp, aggressive motion. The nurse, again with her damn charades. To keep from losing his balance, his hands sought the nearest thing in front of him. He tightly closed his eyes as he braced for impact. An impact, he’d later wish would have smashed his teeth in. After the commotion, Bum opened his eyes, realizing he hadn’t hit the floor, and reluctantly raised his head. His finger had hooked onto the first button of the nurse’s uniform. Bum could feel his weight pulling the button down. He’s light, but the nurse’s breasts were stretching that button to the max. 

“Don’t--” He started.

_ Snap. _

Bum’s finger slid down the nurse’s uniform, ripping through and popping off the buttons. 

 

He remained to lie on the cold, unswept floor. He knew the nurse was naked. And he didn’t want to see that. He raised himself, making sure to keep his face down and towards the floor. His elevation encountered a...an obstacle. The back of his head bumped into something. Something that wasn’t supposed to be there. A familiar something. He looked up and was greeted by the nurse’s lengthy, limp cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm trash: The nurse is wearing (or was wearing, hehe) one of those short, dress-like uniforms. Like a nurse from back in the dizay (day).


	6. Cockatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo a lot of people wanted me to continue, even though this story is TRASH! I literally accidentally made it so bizarre. Sorry bout that. Just read it to see how it ends I guess. I’m only doing this because I want to finish it. BTW IM GOING TO WRITE A NEW HS KS MPREG STORY SINCE THIS IS just GODAWFUL.

  
The nurse quickly covered her/himself with the curtain, then she/he slapped Bum so hard that he fell to the ground unconscious. When he came to, he was lying in a hospital bed with a patch on his swollen cheek. He sat up but couldn’t go far, one arm had an IV, the other was cuffed to the bed.  
_What the fu—_  
“Yoon Bum, you’re finally awake.” A hefty policeman walked in, closing the door behind him. He grabbed a chair and dragged it across the floor next to the bed.  
“I have some questions for you.”  
“What? Wait, no, what happened? Why am I handcuffed?” Bum raddled the cuffs questioningly.  
He sighed, “You sexually assaulted a transgender man...who is in the process of becoming a woman.”  
“Wha—”  
“She threatened to sue the school and the police department and your family...she basically threatened to sue everyone if we didn’t take you into custody. You’ve also been suspended from school, and we couldn’t get ahold of your emergency contact number. Do you have someone who can come pick you up?”  
Bum thought only of one person and even though his brain told him not to say it, he said it anyway. “Oh Sangwoo.”

After that, a nurse came in the room and discharged Bum and removed his IV. The cop removed the handcuffs and called Sangwoo’s number given to him by Bum.  
“He’ll be here in 10 minutes.” The cop said.  
“Okay, thank you.” Bum said, getting out of the bed. He looked at the cop, expecting him to leave at any moment, but he just stood there looking back at Bum.  
“Um, I need to get dressed...can you leave?”  
“Ah, no, I can’t actually. I have to escort you out.”  
“Oh...well could you at least turn around…?”  
The cop sighed then turned around. Bum quickly undressed and dressed himself, eyeing the cop, occasionally catching him trying to peak.  
“Okay! I’m done! W-We can get out of here now…”  
“Woah woah woah, now hold on.” The cop guarded the door. “We still have 10 minutes…” The cop swallowed, sweat dripping from his forehead, “Why don’t we...have a little fun first, yeah?”  
“Wha— No! Let me out!”  
“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I’ve never done it with an omega before and I really want to! I heard from the nurse that you’re a whore who fucked up and got pregnant...So come on...lemme fuck you...I’ll make it quic—”  
The door opened, bumping the cop’s back.  
“S-Sangwoo…” Bum said, suddenly blushing when he saw his face.  
“...Let’s go, I hate hospitals...” Sangwoo peeked behind the door at the cop, “And cops…”


End file.
